Genuinamente malo
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: La cordura de Zenitsu estaba en serio peligro.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ pertenecen a su respectiva autora.

* * *

Zenitsu Agatsuma siempre se ha considerado un tipo desafortunado porque desde su infancia tuvo que lidiar con situaciones muy desagradables y potencialmente mortales. Los problemas lo perseguían todo el tiempo, sin darle un respiro. Aun así, todavía tenía la oportunidad de experimentar momentos gratos, aunque eran escasos.

Después de las misiones, su grupo de amigos solía recuperar sus heridas en la Finca Mariposa, en donde Zenitsu podía disfrutar de la preciosa compañía de Nezuko-chan sin el temor de ser asesinado en cualquier minuto.

Debido a que Tanjiro e Inosuke casi siempre solían ser sus compañeros de habitación, era bastante común que la muchacha les haga compañía en la noche. Y eso era un regalo caído del mismísimo cielo. Después de todo, la dulce mirada de Nezuko-chan era más que suficiente para calmar el dolor de sus heridas.

Ella era tan perfecta.

Una diosa de la belleza que descendió a la tierra para deleitarlo con su presencia.

Pero, tarde o temprano, la mala suerte tenía que destruir incluso esos momentos valiosos. En el fondo, él sabía que no podía durar para siempre. Algo tenía que arruinarlo. Y tenía razón, por desgracia.

Ese algo era Giyuu Tomioka, el _Pilar_ del agua. Su presencia no era extraña en la Finca Mariposa pues numerosos asuntos en ese lugar suelen requerirlo. Pero ese mero detalle no era lo que molestaba profundamente a Zenitsu. No, claro que no. Era otra cosa.

Todo el mundo conocía la relación estrecha que existía entre Giyuu y los hermanos Kamado, después de todo, el _Pilar _arriesgó su posición por ellos. Por ende, era bastante normal ver a Tanjiro y Nezuko junto a él. No había nada malo en eso.

Lo que exprimía los nervios de Zenitsu, era la extraña fijación que Nezuko-chan tenía por el joven _Pilar_.

Nezuko tenía una naturaleza cariñosa, eso lo sabían todos, y no se avergonzaba cuando se trataba de demostrarlo. Después de todo, ella solía dar palmaditas en la cabeza a las personas que le agradaban, incluso si no la conocían bien. También le gustaba mucho sentirse querida; diariamente, ella le pedía a su hermano, Tanjiro, algunas muestras de afecto físico, que, por lo general, consistían en abrazos y caricias a la cabeza. Sin embargo, era un poco anormal verla mimosa con otras personas. Y eso estaba bien para Zenitsu.

Pero esa pequeña norma no dicha se rompió con Giyuu, o al menos era la excepción.

En un inicio, todo era normal. Tanjiro hablaba alegremente, como siempre, y su superior se limitaba a escuchar y asentir cuando el momento lo indicaba. Entonces, aparentemente de la nada, Nezuko se paró frente al _Pilar_ e inclinó juguetonamente la cabeza hacia él, el mensaje era claro: quería una caricia. De manera sorprendente, el rostro, usualmente inexpresivo, de Giyuu se veía desconcertado.

Zenitsu quien mantenía una distancia saludable del trío (porque ese _Pilar_ era francamente aterrador), al ver esto, abrió tanto la boca que la mandíbula le dolió.

Entonces, con cautela, Giyuu acarició la cabeza de la demonio, quien suspiró complacida. Zenitsu tuvo que contener un grito indignado. No quería ganarse la ira de su superior. Ese tipo daba demasiado miedo.

A partir de ese fatídico día, se dictó una nueva costumbre en la dinámica del grupo. Cada vez que Giyuu visitaba el lugar, Nezuko inclinaba la cabeza frente a él, con los ojos brillantes, exigiéndole mimos. En un inicio, el _Pilar_, era un poco aprehensivo con esa clase de contacto pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando hasta que el gesto se volvió natural, como si fueran viejos amigos. Y Nezuko siempre irradiaba honesta felicidad durante esos momentos, es decir, prácticamente todo el lugar se iluminaba con su alegría.

Maldito favoritismo.

Después, las cosas sólo empeoraron para Zenitsu.

En una ocasión, cuando todos estaban sentados en el tatami bebiendo té, Nezuko se arrastró silenciosamente, de espaldas, por el suelo, deslizándose ágilmente entre el grupo. Entonces se detuvo frente a Giyuu y, con toda la confianza del mundo, empezó a jugar con una de las mangas de su haori, deslizando sus finos dedos por la suave tela, muy cuidadosamente, parecía que no quería rasgar el material con sus garras.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

—¡Nezuko! —Tanjiro hizo un amago de querer levantarse pero Giyuu levantó su mano libre.

—No pasa nada —dijo con tranquilidad. Entonces, Nezuko, tomó la mano del hombre y frotó su mejilla contra ella. Él la miró ligeramente desconcertado pero no la apartó.

Zenitsu casi se ahoga con su saliva mientras la sonrisa de Shinobu se extendió aún más.

—Vaya, vaya —ella tarareó mientas observaba, divertida, la escena.

"_¡Nezuko-chan!"_, gimió el rubio internamente.

* * *

Un día, Zenitsu ya no pudo aguantar más, alguien tenía que hacer algo, con eso mente, buscó Tanjiro.

—¿No te molesta? —le preguntó una vez que lo encontró en el jardín.

—¿El qué? —Tanjiro se rascó la mejilla distraídamente.

—Que Nezuko-chan se junte con ese viejo —siseó, un poco exaltado.

—Estoy feliz de que mi hermana esté formando lazos importantes con otras personas —el castaño murmuró, sin una pizca de preocupación.

Zenitsu lo miró con incredulidad, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor era él?

El mundo estaba de cabeza.

* * *

Zenitsu podía escuchar la voz de Shinobu pero no podía comprender sus palabras. Toda su atención se encontraba clavada en algo mucho más importante.

Nezuko, con las puntas de sus dedos, acariciaba juguetonamente los brazos de Giyuu, tal vez los colores que componían el haori que el hombre llevaba llamaban poderosamente su atención. Parecía un gatito que disfrutaba de su juguete favorito.

La imagen le hubiera parecido tierna en otras circunstancias pero ahora era como una espina clavándose en sus ojos. Lo único que podía hacer era rechinar los dientes, ruidosamente.

Tanjiro lo miraba con una expresión asustada. Sí, es probable que todos en la habitación se hayan dado cuenta de su molestia.

Para empeorar la situación, Giyuu todavía se mantenía inexpresivo, como si no le importara. Qué injusta era su realidad. Injusta, injusta.

No podía lidiar con eso. Zenitsu empezó a balancearse frenéticamente.

—Zenitsu, cálmate —oyó la voz de Tanjiro como un eco en su cabeza.

Nezuko ahora lo miraba con curiosidad mientras una de sus manos sostenía la manga del haori.

En ese momento, algo se quebró en su mente.

Las últimas cosas que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente fueron las risitas de Shinobu, un suspiro molesto de Giyuu y un jadeo de Tanjiro.

* * *

Zenitsu se frotó la nuca mientras caminaba. Tanjiro le dijo que su cabeza causó un ruido sordo cuando chocó contra el suelo. El dolor físico era lo de menos en esos momentos. Él acababa de sufrir una gran humillación, frente a dos _Pilares_… y Nezuko-chan. Qué horrible giro del destino. Alguna divinidad lo debía odiar profundamente para que le pase esa clase de cosas.

Mientras se lamentaba, notó un grupo de personas reunidas frente al portón de la Finca. Tanjiro se encontraba allí, parecía que se estaba despidiendo de alguien. Zenitsu entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Y lo reconoció.

¡Al fin! El _Pilar_ del agua se marchaba, probablemente tenía una nueva misión. Tendrá un poco de paz, al menos por un tiempo.

De repente, una figura pasó a su lado, corriendo.

—¿Nezuko-chan? —el rubio inclinó la cabeza.

La muchacha corría con los brazos extendidos, a una velocidad moderada. Para consternación de todos los presentes, ella corrió directamente a Giyuu y le dio un abrazo.

—Creo que está diciendo adiós —Tanjiro sonrió con ternura.

—Vaya, vaya, me equivoqué terriblemente. Puede que alguien no te odie —Shinobu soltó una elegante risita. Aquel comentario le hizo ganar una mirada afilada, cortesía de su arisco compañero.

Los ojos de Zenitsu casi se revientan por la impresión.

Giyuu, en lugar de devolver el gesto, se limitó a darle a Nezuko una simple palmadita en la cabeza. Esto pareció no satisfacerla por completo, entonces, ella colocó las manos sobre la mejillas del hombre, muy suavemente, observándolo con ojos brillantes.

El _Pilar_ del agua suspiró, luego, acarició la frente nívea de Nezuko con las puntas de sus dedos, cuidadosamente. Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un sonido muy parecido al maullido alegre de un gato.

Zenitsu frunció el ceño, tal vez las sombras de la noche le estaban jugando una broma a su vista pero podía jurar que Giyuu estaba sonriendo. No, seguramente se trataba de una ilusión óptica. Sí, eso debe ser.

Aun así, casi suelta un grito indignado pero el sentido común lo detuvo. Gracias al testimonio de Inosuke, él sabía que Giyuu tenía una lengua tan afilada como la hoja de su espada. La humillante escena de hace unas horas fue suficiente por hoy, su ego no podría soportar otra puñalada.

Desanimado, Zenitsu entró a la Finca, en donde se encontró con Inosuke.

"_Lo que faltaba"_, pensó, indignado.

Antes de que su compañero de armas soltara alguna de sus típicas palabras groseras, Zenitsu lo golpeó en la mandíbula.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —gritó Inosuke, aturdido por el golpe.

—¡Odio este mundo! —el rubio gritó mientras echaba a correr.

* * *

**Nota final: Tengo debilidad por las crack ships, por eso no pude evitar escribir este fic. Espero que alguien lea esto ja ja ja**

**Y amo a Zenitsu porque soy como él lol**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
